gtafandomcom-20200222-history
BMX
The BMX is a bicycle in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, and Grand Theft Auto V. Description Design The BMX, as implied, a BMX bike sporting compact frame and wheels, and a sturdy handlebar. While the San Andreas rendition consists only of the bare essentials, the Vice City Stories rendition comes with padding on portions of the frame; Vice City Stories even features a girly variation of the BMX, which features a step-through frame (as opposed to a diamond frame), a pink frame color and a front mounted basket. The Vice City Stories rendition features larger wheels and higher handlebars, appearing larger than the San Andreas rendition. In Grand Theft Auto V the BMX has almost the same design from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas but looks even smaller. Performance One of the BMX's major advantages is its maneuverability. In addition to its compact size, the BMX also allows the player to execute super high bunny-hops along with the standard fare of wheelies and stoppies. In Vice City Stories, players can only execute a low bunny hop using the BMX. The BMX's top speed, however, is wedged between that of the Bike and the Mountain Bike, and is not considerably fast as a result. The BMX is also unintended for off-road use, as the player is prone to dismounts from the bike and the resulting injuries; neither is it suited for getaways when pursued by cops. In Grand Theft Auto V the BMX is not as fast as the Race Bikes and the Scorcher but is faster than the Cruiser which is the slowest bike in the game. The BMX is quite small and light, making it easier to perform stunts such as bunny hops and wheelies. The bike is quite maneuverable, owing to its light weight and short wheelbase. Prominent Appearances in Missions In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, four BMX bikes are used in the mission Sweet & Kendl as "getaway vehicles" by Carl Johnson, Sweet, Ryder and Big Smoke to go back to Grove Street after the Ballas destroyed Smokes's car. Also in GTA San Andreas, there is a mission called BMX Challenge where you have to pick all the red coronas within 2 minutes. In Grand Theft Auto:Vice City Stories, you can use a BMX bike in the mission Kill Phil: Part 2 while you're inside the Hyman Memorial Stadium, and it's the best way to go through the Stadium as there is a limited amount of time. Also in GTA Vice City Stories, there is a mission called Mashin' Up The Mall, where you have to pick coronas inside the North Point Mall, but is significantly harder than the BMX Challenge. Gallery BMX-GTASA-front.jpg|A BMX in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. BMX-GTASA-ride-front.jpg|The player riding a BMX in San Andreas. dude.jpg|Concept art of a character and BMX for San Andreas. BMX-GTAVCS-front.jpg|A BMX in Vice City Stories. BMX-GTAVCS-ride-front.jpg|When ridden, the Vice City Stories BMX appears to feature larger proportions than that of San Andreas. BMX-GTAVCS-pink-front.jpg|The "pink" variant of the BMX in Vice City Stories. BMX-GTAV.jpg|A BMX featuring in Grand Theft Auto V. Vehicles-cycles-bmx.jpg|The BMX on Rockstar Social Club. Bmx-GTAV.png Locations GTA San Andreas *Parked next to Roboi's Food Mart in Commerce, Los Santos. (Starts the courier mini mission for Roboi's Food Mart) *Parked on the front lawn of the house across from the Johnson House. *Parked in the skate park in Glen Park right next to the skate ramp. (Starts mini mission BMX Challenge when entered) *Parked in the alley behind Ammu-Nation in Palomino Creek. *Parked in a small alleyway between some houses in East Los Santos. *Parked on the pier in Verona Beach. *Parked next to the trailer in the Angel Pine Junkyard. (Not in PC version) *Spawns regularly around Ganton. *Spawns regularly around East Los Santos. *Spawns regularly around Foster Valley. *Spawns by the Police Station in Los Santos. (Only if the game progress is 100%) *Parked behind the garage of the house in Palisades, San Fierro. GTA Vice City Stories *Inside the Vice Point Mall (It automatically activates the mission Mashin' Up The Mall when the player gets on it and it cannot be removed from the mall). *Besides Stonewall J's in Little Havana. *The dirt-track in Downtown, activates the BMX Time Trials. *The pink step-through frame variant can be found west of the Mendez Mansion. *Parked between some decrepit house in Little Haiti *Parked in the apartments behind Malibu Club in Vice Point. *Inside Hyman Memorial Stadium during the mission Kill Phil: Part 2 only. GTA V *Can be bought for $500 from Pandmcycles.com. *Can be found around the streets and alleyways in Chamberlain Hills with The Families members sitting on them. *Can be found around Grove Street in Davis. *Can be found at Vespucci Beach in a Skate Park. *Spawns beside 'BIG' Juice Strand on Arthur's Pass Trails, Vinewood Hills, Los Santos County. *Always spawns at the half pipe at BJ Smith Recreational Center. Trivia *The San Andreas rendition features a ringing bell in place of a horn (although there is no actual bell on the bike itself). The Vice City Stories rendition lacks any of these equipment. *Like other bicycles and trains (the Brown Streak and Freight), the BMX vehicle is indestructible. It is, however, worth noting that the BMX, like any other bicycle in San Andreas, can burst into flames if the bike ends up resting upside down. This is probably a designer oversight, because the task of getting a bicycle upside down is next to impossible. *Just like any other vehicle, if a cop sees you taking the bike from a parking lot, a one-star wanted rating is applied, just as you get for stealing a car. This even applies if you take the bike outside Roboi's Food Mart, when you've been authorized to use it. *The BMX is the first vehicle introduced to the player in San Andreas. *There is a trick when you pop a wheelie and hold X, you will be in a wheelie until you release X or brake. *There is also another trick where when you bunny hop while leaning forward in the air, you accelerate faster. *Along with the Tug and Bus, the BMX is one of the three shortest-named vehicles in the [[Grand Theft Auto series|series of Grand Theft Auto]], the shortest being the 9F in Grand Theft Auto V. *In Vice City Stories, BMX is never ridden by other people. Only the player can ride it. *Even that it's not part of the Grand Theft Auto series, Bully has a couple of BMX bikes. *In the Game Informer Demo of Grand Theft Auto V, Michael is seen riding a BMX. *If you throw a grenade at the BMX and quickly enter it, you will be wasted as if the BMX exploded, however, there is no exploding animation. This has been tested on Vice City Stories. *In Grand Theft Auto V, it's the only bicycle that lacks a horn, bell and lights. *It's the cheapest vehicle in GTA V. *Despite its description stating so, the BMX doesn't have pegs. Navigation }} de:BMX es:BMX fr:BMX pl:BMX pt:BMX Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Bicycles Category:Bikes Category:Vehicles in GTA Online